Future Helping Past
by FIREamrm
Summary: The young Pharaoh Yami is a very cruel and lonely ruler. How can a stranger claiming to be from the future, help the Pharaoh with these problems? R for possible later chapters will be a YAOI! YamiYugi more reposting RR


FIRE: I had to take this off to get the author note off. I'll be reposting this as I go but I want to look this over and make a few changes so it'll take a while to get back up. Please review freely as it will keep me motivated. lol 

FIRE: HI!!! This is my first yugioh fic! YEAH!

Vampris: She's still hyper. But she doesn't own yugioh, I'm sure you already knew that.

FIRE: But it's still sad that I don't. *cry* Oh well. First off there is 1 original character in here, but she will NOT be coupled with anyone. She's just going to hang all over the guys.

Vampris: Sounds like you.

FIRE: Whatever. Anyway, she is from my original story and she appears in my fics normally as a white kitten, but in this your going to see the real her. So enjoy and please review.

(_blah_) thoughts "blah" talking [blah] authors note

~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue: Cloaked Stranger 

In the shadows of the town around the palace hid a cloaked stranger looking at the open balcony window to the Pharaoh's bedroom. As odd as this was in this day and age, people past by as if they did not see it .They just went on about their lives as if this stranger posed no threat to either them or their Pharaoh. Either that or they really did not care. 

For it was well known throw out Egypt that the Pharaoh was very cruel and cold hearted. No one really know why, but they all secretly thought that it was because he was made Pharaoh at fifteen and, now at the age of eighteen, had never really had the chance to be a teen agar. Or maybe he was just lonely. Whatever the case may be no one really cared, they just wanted a new Pharaoh or for the one now to change.

The figure grinned up at the window and laughed softly. "Your life is about to change, My Pharaoh. It's about to change a lot."

~*~*~*~

The Pharaoh, Yami, sat in his throne watching as his guards battled for him. The battle was the same as always as they fought with the different creatures that he had, not to long ago, sealed in stone tablets. As always his guards had won them all so far and were just now sending the sixth one to the Shadow realm.(1) The duel ended with his guard bow to him. The Pharaoh bowed in return and he went back to his palace along side the wall. 

( I hate this.) the Pharaoh thought with a sigh. Seto Kaiba, Yami's High Priest and good friend, walked up to him from his spot next to the throne. "Is something wrong, My Pharaoh?" he asked, trying to hid his smile. He know what was wrong. Yami had alwaya hated watching people duel in his honor. He wanted to be the one dueling but the law said he was not allowed to. If by some chance he were to lose he would be set to the Shadow Realm, and he currently did not have an heir.

Yami sighed again ,"I'm so tired of just sitting here. I want to duel." "I'm sorry but you can't," Kaiba said in a slightly mocking voice. Yami turned his head and gave his friend a glare that could almost kill. Kaiba winced heavily. It was obvious Yami was in no mood for anyone's joking today. Not like it was any different from any other day but Yami would sometimes let his friends joke with him.

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by a loud grunt that came from out side of the throne room. Yami stood out of surprise and all the guards turned toward the large, open door. A few guards ran to the door but the minute they stepped foot outside the room they were thrown to the ground. Everyone stood, watching the door and waiting.

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to the Pharaoh, a white cloaked figure walked into the room. It walked to about the middle of the room before bowing. "I have come to challenge you to a duel Pharaoh Yami," the figure said. Everyone in the room gasped. Sense Yami's birth only those working in the palace knew his name or what he looked like. His father, the former Pharaoh, had thought it best that way.

Yami was just as surprised as anyone else and his expression showed it. "You seem to know a lot about me," Yami said after calming down. "I do," said the figure, "I know that your High Priest is Seto Kaiba, the head of your guards is Marik Ishtar, and your top bodyguard is Bakura Eri.(2) Though that might not impress you I also know they are your closest and only friends." (_Besides the duel monsters you let out on occasion._) the figure added in Yami's mind.

This caused sweet to go down the back of Yami's neck. No one know about any of that outside the palace grounds. "Can we duel now," the figure asked calmly. "Under what grounds do you challenge me to this duel," Yami asked, hiding the slight fear he felt. A small smirk was visible on the hidden face. "My own."

Before the Pharaoh could do anything a guard stepped forward. "I will fight in the name of the-" "No!" Yami cut him off, "I will duel this challenger." The guard started to protest but stopped as the Eye of Horis on the Pharaoh's forehead glinted. The guard bowed and returned to his spot.

The two moved to the spots they were to stand. After coming to his, Yami looked closely at the figure, trying to see what it looked like. "I would like to see what you look like before the duel begins," he said, still trying to see. He didn't know why but for some reason Yami felt drawn to this stranger. Like he know somehow that they would be important to him.

"You will see after the duel is done." The Pharaoh went to protest that that was impossible, but had no time as the stranger summoned its first monster. The duel was harder then Yami thought it would be. They fought for hours, both giving their all. Throw the hole thing they had slowly brought each other down to where one hit either of them now. Surprisingly enough to all that last hit came from the cloaked one.

Yami fell to his knees as his last monster was destroyed. All the guards ran for their Pharaoh as the lightning bolts came from the dark to destroy him.(3) But Yami saw or heard noting of them. He only watched as those bolts came fro him. (_How could this happen?_) Right as they were about to hit him the bolts seemed to bounce off thin air and fly in different directions. Yami looked to the stranger to see that their hand was in the air and had some how stopped the Shadow Realm from taking him.

"Who are you!! First you challenge me, then tell me information no one nose, then save me! I demanded you show yourself!" Yami yelled in an anger tone. The cloaked one brought the hand down the grasp the white cloth and quickly through it off. Everyone in the room gasped at what they saw. There stood a beautiful young girl in white shorts and tank that fit like a second skin. She was pale with light crystal blue eyes and almost white, blonde hair. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with six braids coming out of it and feathers stuck in the ponytail. The odd thing about her was she could move the feathers as if they were part of her, and she had a white tail that was around one leg.

"W-who are you?" Yami asked as he stood. She smiled warmly at him and walked to his side. "I am FIRE Mercury. I've come from the future to help protect you," she said. Protect me from what?" questioned Yami, slightly suspicious. " An evil force that is from my time. They want that." Fire pointed to the puzzle roped round the Pharaohs neck. He took it in his hands and looked at it. "They want the power," it was more a statement then a question. For the three years Yami had been Pharaoh there was always someone after the Millennium Items. That was why he had give one to each of his friends. It was harder to kidnap seven then it was one.

FIRE nodded then looked around the room smiling. "I also here to protect you from your own guards," she said with a small laugh. Yami smiled slightly then looked up at her. "How will you protect me?" "Well," she began," I'm sure you've already noticed I have powers that most do not." Yami nodded. " I will use them to protect you like I have others in my time." (_And maybe help you be a better pharaoh._) she said with a wink.

"This is a trick!" a guard said stepping forward. "Yes! She wants the puzzle! It's just a trick to get it from you!" another agreed. "Hush!" Marik said stepping forward," you will let the Pharaoh make his own decision." The two guards bowed and went back to their positions.

Yami turned back to FIRE who smiled warmly." I will trust you for now, but the minute you do anything suspicious you will see my power first hand." Fire bowed. "I will give no reason not to trust me...Yami." She smiled at him and amazingly enough received one in return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1) I took some stuff from the show. lol I think it makes it more believable.

2) Yami Bakura is just Bakura and Bakura is Ryou so I had to come up with a different last name. Sorry if your confused. Oh, and Yami Marik is Marik and Marik will be Malik.

3) Got that from the show , too. lol

FIRE: Well here's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. And yes the name I'm using on here is the name of my original character.

Vampris: You might see me later. I'm to FIRE kind of like Yami is to Yugi.

FIRE: To true. Well, there's more to come but only after I get 5 reviews. And yes this will be a yaoi. Not sure how high rated it will be so you'll just have to see. Bye for now.


End file.
